


It's All About The Eyes

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully





	It's All About The Eyes

  
[](http://s1364.photobucket.com/user/iamdkscully/media/SJ%20Artwork/AGlimpse_zps6111fb07.jpg.html)   



End file.
